


the softest colors

by Bleutea



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Short Fics, soft, suyoo supremacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleutea/pseuds/Bleutea
Summary: Series of fluffy shorts featuring Bora and Yoohyeon
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	the softest colors

“Yooooooooohyeoooooon!” Yoohyeon’s concentration is broken by a very loud voice screaming directly into her ear. She turns over to the source, only to meet sulky eyes. 

Bora flails her arms in an attempt to do something other than sitting still. “This is so boring! How can you sit still and,” she shivers, “read walls of text for hours?”

Yoohyeon’s smile strains a tad as she lowers her novel. “You lost the bet, Bboya.”

“I can’t believe Gahyeonie would betray me and dye her hair silver...” Bora grumbles under her breath. She also could not believe that of all the things they could be doing, Yoohyeon chooses to have a ‘reading date’ on a Friday night. Friday! Night! Maybe she could let it slide if it were Thursday (no, she wouldn’t), but Friday?!

Yooyeon shrugs her shoulders and resumes reading, already lost in the world the book presented her. Off to the side, Bora’s book is laying on the floor, abandoned. Bora blows raspberries at the fact that the younger girl is ignoring her for a book. Sure, she knew that Yoohyeon loves reading but that doesn’t mean she has to love it too. 

She was hoping their date would be something more exciting to celebrate the passing of exams, something involving the flow of alcohol. Something to specifically let her release all the pent up energy she has. But well, here they are, _ reading _ .

So now Bora has to resort to other means. And by that, she means shaking Yoohyeon as much as she could because she is a sore loser who can’t stand to lose even one tiny bet to her girlfriend. “Pay attention to me!”

Yoohyeon bears the annoyance fairly well, up until the third paragraph where Bora decides she wants to simulate a magnitude ten earthquake. 

“Bora, please let me read in peace...” Yoohyeon begs, only for Bora to respond with a quick ‘no!’. The taller girl sighs and snaps her book closed. Bora cheers in her too-soon victory celebration, because suddenly, her limbs are being gathered together in Yoohyeon’s arms. 

Yoohyeon settles Bora sideways in her lap, brings her left arm around Bora’s shoulders, and picks up her book to resume reading like nothing just happened. Bora is stunned (for once) into silence because she is still curled up like a possum playing dead and her brain hasn’t caught up to the present yet. 

“Bora? Are you alright?” Yoohyeon asks innocently like she did not just do the most swoon-worthy thing a puppy from puppydom is capable of. She slides her arm down Bora’s back and around her waist to reach over to her hands. Bora finally snaps out of it and starts playing with her fingers. Yoohyeon sighs in relief because she finally found a way to distract Bora from her reading time. The novel she is reading is just too good, so sue her. 

(She also just wants to cuddle her girlfriend because exam season is so fucking stressful. But that’s supposed to stay a secret, don’t tell Bora).

However, things with Bora are never quiet for long. The older girl wriggles Yoohyeon’s fingers around while making random sounds with her mouth. It isn’t until Bora makes an explosion sound with her lips that distracts Yoohyeon from the romantic scene that  _ should not _ have any explosions in it - does she realize that Bora is reenacting the Lego movie with their fingers for characters. Apparently, her pointer finger is the evil character (probably because he’s tall) and Bora’s is Emmet. 

Yoohyeon listens to Bora’s imaginative reenactment in amusement. She is too lost in playing with a hand that is twice as large as hers that she doesn’t even realize that Yoohyeon stopped flipping pages. 

A burst of fondness takes over the taller girl. Yoohyeon noses her way against Bora’s soft cheek like a puppy would and nuzzles her in contentment. 

“Puppy, what-” Bora’s words die when Yoohyeon brings their lips together. She’s shocked but it wears off quickly and falls into familiar, warm territory. Being with Yoohyeon has always been as easy as breathing oxygen; she didn't need to think about it, she just needed to be by her side. And truthfully, the same could be said for Yoohyeon. Sure, Bora was whining earlier about the date being boring but honestly, they are each other’s happiness and that is enough for her. Besides, she’ll never say no to cuddling her girlfriend.

“You’re so cute.” Yoohyeon whispers as she pulls away enough to leave a small gap between them. For the second time tonight, Bora is flustered and blushing an endearing shade of red. Usually, it’s Yoohyeon who’s blushing from embarrassment so it’s a nice change to see Bora on the other end. And Yoohyeon has absolutely no clue where that compliment came from, just that she blurted the first thing that came to her mind. 

Bora grumbles something she can’t quite catch against the column of her neck but she does feel the smaller girl snuggle closer. After that, it’s peaceful enough that Yoohyeon could actually hear her own voice in her head narrating the novel and the sound of the clock ticking above the door. She still feels Bora clutching her fingers with her entire hand - because she’s just so _ small _ \- but there are no more animated sounds coming from her. 

Yoohyeon shuts her book, finally finished but not quite happy with the conclusion of the novel. However, she hears adorable little sounds coming from her girlfriend and she just realizes that Bora fell asleep. The little sighs and snores are quite frankly - cute as hell and Yoohyeon doesn’t have the heart to wake her, even if her legs are starting to go a little numb. 

“She’s so pretty when she’s sleeping….quieter, too.” Yoohyeon mumbles to herself, smiling a little bit when Bora wiggles her nose from Yoohyeon’s prodding finger. She pokes around Bora’s soft cheeks a little more, taking advantage of no risks of her finger getting bitten before she sees that it has gotten really late. Yoohyeon moves to tuck them both in the small bed, cradling Bora’s head under her arm and pulling her in close to her chest. 

Well, sleeping over at Bora’s dorm doesn’t sound bad, not when she gets to lay down next to her tonight and wake up next to her in the morning. 

\--

Bonus:

Yubin, who has been in the shared dorm room for the entire exchange, pulls the comforter over her head: why am i here? just to suffer?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is a no angst zone :D also posted on my twitter with some pictures for better visual representation 
> 
> Find me on twt: @bleubub
> 
> Support me by buying me a coffee or commissioning me: ko-fi.com/bleutea


End file.
